percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexzandra Sciffer
Alexzandra Sciffer is the daughter of Nemesis, she is the only known child of Nemesis at Camp Half-Blood and seems to have a mutual crush on Zenos, as it is told that he likes her too. Both of them understand eachother's pain and because of that it seems like she understands that his infacutaion with Clarisse isn't real, it's only his demonic rage taking over for lustic reasoning. Personality Alexzandra seems to be very relaxed and calm about life, she sees that everything can happen for a reason, rather than put it in a spiteful manner and say that the things happen because you let them. She is is calm and kind and loves the thrill of having a challenge, but also doesn't like it when things get too difficult. Her thirll for action and violence, also makes Zenos the perfect friend as he loves violence, but likes helping people more. Fatal Flaw Being a child of Nemesis, her fatal flaw could be that she seems to forsee too much bad and never really takes anything good out of it. Her negativity could make her a dangerous person, and this can also prevent others from moving forward. This causes things to take a stop as well. Another fatal flaw, could be amition or pride in ones attributes, because she seems to be proud of her abilities as a demigod. Appearance As the picture, she does in fact have blonde hair and blue eyes. She does fashion a bowtie on her colar, and does seem to reflect rather unique characteristic of many heroes from the Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. These qualities This girl also is described by rather physical attractive words: Beautiful, Pretty and Gorgeious. Wepons *Cascade Swords: She has two duo swords that are old english swords that help her use her magical skills, this swords are very sharp, thin and more fashioned for fencing. *The Blades of balance: A present from her mother, This blades are replicas from the blades of balance which are held by Nemesis herself, due to the power they hold to change the course of goodness and evil. *Spear/ Shaft: She has a spear that also can be used as a shaft, this are storaged at the Armory. She uses both when ever doing field work or training with the campers. Powers Being a child of Nemesis, she understands the values of an equivilant exchange. This causes her to understand when its time to give up on things. *Swordsmenship Expert: Being trained by the best swordsmen at camp, she is very skilled when it comes to sword fighting and even javilening. This makes her hard to defeat in combat. *Mystokinesis: She has the ability to control the mist and even some variations on magic. This causes her to be very deadly when it comes to her rage, as she can get better control of her magic when enraged. *Perception of bad luck: Being a child of Nemesis, she can forsee when something bad is going to happen. This is one of the very few abilities that Nemesis gives to her children, but when she does it seems to help a lot.She also has some perception over good luck although it isn't as strong as bad. Relationships *ZENOS: At first the two start off as friends, but as the story goes on, the are proven to show themselves as best friends. It is hypothesized that at the end of the story they will go out, but as if right now it's still in pending. *''LUKE: Before, he mysteriously vanished, the both of them were close and at one point in time, she did have a crush on him. Sadly he mysteriously left camp, and is unlocated as if the Sea of Monsters.'' *''CLARISSE: Although they have never talked, Alexzanddra doesn't hate her but she doesn't seem to like her at first because Zenos acts strangely when she is around, thinking that they have had some kind of relationship.'' Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Nemesis